hypnosis_micfandomcom-20200223-history
BB's City
|image = |Performers = Jiro Yamada Saburo Yamada |Label = EVIL LINE RECORDS |Release = June 25, 2019 |video = }} is a duet between Jiro Yamada and Saburo Yamada that was released with the limited edition of the first volume of Hypnosis Mic -Division Rap Battle- side B.B & M.T.C manga. Track Info *Lyrics: maeshima soshi & Gesshoku Kaigi *Composition/Arrangement: Gesshoku Kaigi *Vocals: Jiro Yamada & Saburo Yamada Lyrics |-|English= ---(Jiro Yamada)--- Hm? Who's this? ---(Saburo Yamada)--- What is it? ---(Jiro Yamada)--- Ah!? Hey, hey! ---(Saburo Yamada)--- Like I said, what is it? ---(Jiro Yamada)--- Two work requests came in, and they want us to take 'em now!? ---(Saburo Yamada)--- Hah!? You're kidding me, right? We're supposed to go home and record Ichiro's anime soon! If we don't- ---(Jiro Yamada & Saburo Yamada)--- He'll kill us! ---(Jiro Yamada)--- ...Can't be helped. I'll go to the special sale. ---(Saburo Yamada)--- And I'll look for the lost kitten. ---(Jiro Yamada & Saburo Yamada)--- Don't be late, got it!? B city, BB's city, B city, yeah! B city, BB's city, B city, yeah! ---(Jiro Yamada)--- Anyway, better get this over with. The clock's ticking down. No way I'm gonna mess this up. I'm in the marketplace now. Is the sale over there? Hold on, the minute I get there, it's showtime! Is this for real? I'm not dreaming, right? As I stand there dazed, I get swept away by the crowd. It's pointless if I get KO'ed already! I'm not giving up yet! I'm not just trying to be cool here! This is a life-or-death thing! First 100 people in line get eggs for 1 yen! Clutching my 1 yen while charging towards the eggs, it doesn't matter how many people are clawing at me! I'm not losing to my cheeky little brother! There's no one who can keep up with my flow! I finally reach the register with the eggs. I'm MC M.B, holding my Hypnosis Mic! With this, it's mission complete! ---(Jiro Yamada & Saburo Yamada)--- B city, BB's city, B city, yeah! B city, BB's city, B city, yeah! ---(Saburo Yamada)--- My life's pretty much the easy type. I usually handle problems without a hitch. Well, then, why the heck am I out here sweating like crazy? If I don't find that kitten soon, it's gonna get worse. Huh? "I saw it just now in the back-alley"? You sure? Oh, whatever! I'm desperate here! As I sift through the trash, it suddenly starts raining. Just when I'm about to give up, I see a tail sticking out. It's only a stuffed animal!! That's what I get for being careless… I finally manage to find the kitten. Why's it all the way up there!? Coolly walking past the bystanders, I grab it just as it jumps down. Ahhh, I can't even let my guard down for a second! Still, I took this mission to win against that idiot! I'm MC L.B. from Buster Bros!!! Everyone else's just small-fry! With this, it's mission complete! ---(Jiro Yamada & Saburo Yamada)--- B city, BB's city, B city, yeah! B city, BB's city, B city, yeah! ---(Jiro Yamada)--- It's obvious I'm the winner! I'm BB's No. 2! ---(Saburo Yamada)--- What are you talking about? I was faster than you! ---(Saburo Yamada)--- I definitely finished first! Just face it already! ---(Saburo Yamada)--- Stupid Jiro, I was first! You can't beat me! ---(Jiro Yamada)--- Don't get full of yourself, brat! When are you gonna stop being a kid? It's no wonder big bro never relies on you! ---(Saburo Yamada)--- Yeah, yeah, whatever. You're a kid too, aren't you? Ichiro's too nice to say this, but he really doesn't need you! ---(Jiro Yamada)--- What's that? You wanna piece of me? I'll- Wait, what're you getting teary-eyed for... That's so lame, you know? ---(Saburo Yamada)--- You're so hopeless, I dunno what to say. You can't even win against your little brother. I'm not the one crying here, you are! ---(Jiro Yamada)--- I'm gonna beat you up with my Hypnosis Mic! ---(Saburo Yamada)--- I'm gonna crush you with this Hypnosis Mic! ---(Jiro Yamada)--- Ah? Wait, I think we're forgetting something important... ---(Saburo Yamada)--- Same...I'm feeling really nervous for some reason..? ---(Jiro Yamada)--- Oh, whatever! ---(Saburo Yamada)--- The winner here's- ---(Jiro Yamada & Saburo Yamada)--- Me! Me! Me!! Me!! ME!!! ME!!! ME!!!! ME!!!! B city, BB's city, B city, yeah! B city, BB's city, B city, yeah! B city, BB's city, B city, yeah! B city, BB's city, B city, yeah! B city! |-|Romaji= Doko? Nani? Oi oi! yo ga douji ni futatsu, shikamo ima kara janee ka! Dousunda yo Kore kara kaette Ichi-nii ni tanomareteta anime no rokuga shinai to ikenai noni Moshi maniawanakattara... Korosarechau yo! [Kou nattara yaru shika nee daro! Ore wa tokubai SEERU no otsukai wa maigo no koneko no sousaku Okurenjanee (nai) zo! B's City BB's City B's City yeah B's City BB's City B's City yeah Tonimo kakunimo mazu wa katadzukeru Girigiri no RIMITTO Kakujitsu ni kichin to Nerai no uriba Souzai no hou ka? Iya iya sono saki nuketara show time Kore wa genjitsu ka? Yume ka? Yume kara sametara nante Omou you na taigun ni nomareta Konna toko de shinda motomo komonai Keshite yuzurenai Bigaku de suranai Ore no life kakeru Senchaku hyakumei, tamago ichi PACK ichi-en Ichi-en nigirishimete tsukamitotta iji de Gunjuu no aranami kankei nai Namaiki na otouto ni katsu tame ore wa makerarenai Dare mo kare mo ore no FLOW no naka jaa tsuite kore ya shinai Tsui ni reji ni motte kachi toreta ore no ase no kesshou Aku made ore wa HYPNOSIS MIC nigiru Mid Bro da Aai? Kore de MISSION COMPLETE B's City BB's City B's City yeah B's City BB's City B's City yeah My life wa daitai ga easy na TYPE Monotarinai mondai wa naku naranai nanoni Nande boku ga konna ni hiya-ase ga tomaranai Ikkoku mo hayaku mitsukenai to kitto saki wa nai Rojiura no hou ni ita to tarekomi Kou nattara yakekuso da Teatari shidai sagasu gomi Kankaku sura mo naishi nanka futte kita ame Naze? Dame ka to omotta toki ni ano shippo NUIGURUMI JANEE KA! Gamushara de kikikonda kekka Tsui ni tadoritsuita basho Nande anna takai toko! Boukan no koe no naka sassou to sanjou Ochisouna isshun no suki wo mite hokaku kanryou Aaaaaa hotto shiteiru baai mo hima mo zenzen nai Yatsu wo zenryoku de mikudasu tame ni uketa kono MISSION Risou wa ue, Buster Bros!!! no Little Bro Sore igai no yatsu seikurabe donguri Kore de MISSION COMPLETE B's City BB's City B's City yeah B's City BB's City B's City yeah Dare ga mitemo ore no kachi da No. 2 wa yuzuranee Ittai zentai doko ga kachi da boku ga ippo hayakunai? Ore ga saki da attouteki ni san-bashin-sa mitomero Monowakari no warui jinnan boku ga saki da akiramero Choushi nonna kono gaki itsumademo kodomo ka? Omae ni nanka nii-chan wa tayotte sura inai zo Hai hai hai hai hai hai, Jiro datte gaki daro? Ichi-nii no kidzukai ni kidzuke kono tako yaro Nan nandatte? Ore ni katte? Sonnano mou ienai kurai Omae namidame ni nacchatte Maji dassee! Shiranai ze? Doushiyou nai kotoba mo nai goshou no tanomi jaa Shouganai kekkyoku nakitsuku no wa omae! Tanoshimi de, shikata nai Yoshanai kurai tatakinomesu HYPNOSIS de Tachinaorenai kurai tsubusu zo? HYPNOSIS de N? Nanika daiji na koto wo wasureteru ki ga Tashika ni, nanka yake ni myou na okan ga Maa ii sa Katta no wa Ore da (Boku da) Ore da (Boku da) Ore da (Boku da) Ore da (Boku da) Ore da (Boku da) Ore da (Boku da) Ore da (Boku da) Ore da (Boku da) B's City BB's City B's City yeah B's City BB's City B's City yeah B's City BB's City B's City yeah B's City BB's City B's City yeah |-|Kanji= 「あーどこ？」 「なになに？」 「あ？おいおい！」 「何だよ」 「依頼が同時に2つ。しかも今からじゃねえか！」 「はぁー！？どうすんだよ」 「これから帰って一兄に頼まれた アニメの録画しないといけないのに。 もし間に合わなかったら」 「｢殺されちゃうよ！｣」 「こうなったらやるしかねぇだろ！」 「俺は特売セールのおつかい」 「僕は迷子の子猫の捜索」 「｢絶対おくれんじゃねぇ(ない)ぞ！｣」 B's City BB's City B's City yeah B's City BB's City B's City yeah 兎にも角にもまずは片付ける ギリギリの時間(ﾘﾐｯﾄ) 確実にきちんと 狙いの売り場 惣菜の方か？いやいやその先抜けたら show time これは現実か？夢か？夢から覚めたらなんて 思うような大群に呑まれた こんなとこで死んじゃ元も子もない 決して譲れない 美学ですらない 俺の life 掛ける 先着100名、卵1パック１円 １円握りしめて掴み取った意地で 群衆の荒波関係ない 生意気な弟に勝つため俺は負けられない 誰もかれも俺のフロウの中じゃついてこれやしない ついにレジに持って勝ち取れた俺の汗の結晶 あくまで俺はヒプノシスマイク握る Mid Bro. だアーイ？これで ミッションコンプリート B's City BB's City B's City yeah B's City BB's City B's City yeah my life は大体が easy なタイプ もの足りない問題は無くならないなのに なんで僕がこんなに、冷や汗が止まらない 一刻も早く見つけないときっと先はない 路地裏の方にいたとタレコミ こうなったらヤケクソだ 手当たり次第探すゴミ 感覚すらもないしなんか降ってきた雨 何故？駄目かと思った時にあの尻尾 ぬいぐるみじゃねえか！ ガムシャラで聞き込んだ結果 ついにたどり着いた場所 なんであんな高いとこ！ 傍観の声の中颯爽と参上 落ちそうな一瞬の隙をみて捕獲完了 ああああああホッとしている場合も暇も全然無い やつを全力で見下すために受けたこのミッション 理想は上、Buster Bros!!! の Little Bro. それ以外のやつ背比べ どんぐり これでミッションコンプリート B's City BB's City B's City yeah B's City BB's City B's City yeah 誰が見ても俺の勝ちだ No.2 は譲らねえ 一体全体どこが勝ちだ僕が一歩早くない？ 俺が先だ圧倒的に3馬身差認めろ 物分かりの悪い次男僕が先だ諦めろ 調子乗んなこのガキいつまでも子供か？ お前になんか兄ちゃんは頼ってすらいないぞ はいはいはいはいはいはい、二郎だってガキだろ？ 一兄の気遣いに気づけこのたこ野郎 何なんだって？俺に勝って？ そんなのもう言えないくらい お前涙目になっちゃって... まじだっせえ！知らないぜ？ どうしようない言葉もない後生の頼みじゃ しょうがない結局泣きつくのはお前！ 楽しみで、仕方ない 容赦ないくらい叩きのめすヒプノシスで 立ち直れないくらい潰すぞ？ヒプノシスで ん？何か大事なことを忘れてる気が たしかに、なんかやけに妙な悪寒が まあいいさ 勝ったのは 俺だ 僕だ 俺だ 僕だ 俺だ 僕だ 俺だ 僕だ B's City BB's City B's City yeah B's City BB's City B's City yeah B's City BB's City B's City yeah B's City BB's City B's City yeah Navigation Category: Music Category: Songs